Origin
This article lists all origins of the bosses, from films, games, DLC's, etc. Bosses A Abomination Bonemaster (TERA) (Game) Anathema (Original) (Glubbable) Angelo (Underhell) (Game/Mod) Alien Grunt (Black Mesa) (Game) Alpine Predator (TERA) (Game) Argon (TERA) (Game) Argon Guardian (TERA) (Game) B Babydoll (Killing Floor: Toy Masters) (DLC) Balloon Boy (Five Nights at Freddy's 2) (Game) Barney Calhoun (Half-Life 2) (Game) Batman Visional (Mothman) (Batman Arkham: Origins) (Game) BEN Drowned (Creepypasta) (Website/Story) Bioclones (Paranoia) (Game/Mod) Billy the Doll (SAW) (Film) Black Dog (Afraid of Monsters) (Game/Mod) Blue Felfire (World of Warcraft) (Game) Bogeyman (Silent Hill: Downpour) (Game) Bombinomicon (Team Fortress 2) (Game) Bonnie (Five Nights at Freddy's) (Game) Book Simon (Cry of Fear) (Game/Mod) Bread Monster (Team Fortress 2) (Game) Brumak (Gears of War) (Game) Brutus (Cell Breaker) (Call of Duty: Black Ops II) (Game) Buffy (Amnesia: In Lucy's Eyes) (Addon) Bullsquid (Black Mesa) (Game) Bunny Man (Urban Legends) (Website/Story) Burnout (Bulletstorm) (Game) Burnout Boss (Bulletstrom) (Game) Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) (Film) C Chica (Five Night at Freddy's) (Game) Chris Walker (Outlast) (Game) Clarence (Penumbra: Black Plague) (Game) Classic Slender Man (Slender: The Eight Pages) (Games) Construct Infected (SOMA) (Games) Cyber Demon (Doom 3) (Games) D Deathclaw (Fallout 3) (Game) Deinother (Zeno Clash) (Game) DOOM Cyber Demon (DOOM) (Game) DOOM Monsters (DOOM) (Game) DOOM Spider Demon Mastermind (DOOM) (Game) Duck Nigga (Ducks) (Team Fortress 2) (Video) (Game) E Eddie Gluskin (The Groom) (Outlast: Whistleblower) (DLC) Emily Romero (Nightmare House 2) (Game/Mod) Engineer (Amnesia: A Machine for Pigs) (Game) F Faceless (Cry of Fear) (Game/Mod) Faster (Cry of Fear) (Game/Mod) Flesh Horror (World of Warcraft) (Game) Fleshpound (Killing Floor) (Game) Fleshpound (Killing Floor 2) (Game) Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's) Frank Manera (Outlast: Whistleblower) (DLC) Freddy Fazbear (Five Nights at Freddy's) (Game) Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) (Film) Frost Scrake (Killing Floor: Twisted Christmas) (DLC) G Gabel (Zeno Clash) (Game) Gargantua (Black Mesa) (Game) Ghost (Team Fortress 2) (Game) Giant Zombie Soldier (GZS) (Team Fortress 2) (Game) Gingerfast (Killing Floor: Twisted Christmas) (DLC) Golden Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's) (Game) Goliath (Borderlands) (Game) Gonome (Half-Life: Opposing Force) (DLC) Green Felfire (World of Warcraft) (Game) Guilt (Underhell) (Game/Mod) H Hans Volter (Killing Floor 2) (Game) Hazmat Zombies (Paranoia 2) (Game/Mod) Headcrab Zombies (Black Mesa) (Game) Hell Guardian (Doom 3) (Game) Hellhound (World of Warcraft) (Game) Hell Knight (Doom 3) (Game) Hentai Woody (Toy Story) (Film) Hitler (Wolfenstein 3D) (World War II) (Game) (History) Horseless Headless Horsemann (HHH) (Team Fortress 2) (Game) Houndeye (Black Mesa) (Game) Hunter (Mini Strider) (Half-Life 2: Episode Two) (DLC) Hunter (Penumbra Necrologue) (Game/Mod) Huskotron (Killing Floor: Summer Sideshow) (DLC) J Jack Frost (Killing Floor: Twisted Christmas) (DLC) Jackinthebox (Killing Floor: Toy Masters) (DLC) Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) (Film) Jin Yoshida (SOMA) (Game) K Kate (Slender: The Arrival) (Game) Killer Croc (Batman Arkham: Asylum) (Game) Kraak (E.Y.E: Divine Cybermancy) (Game) L Licker (Resident Evil) (Game) Luigi Doll (Mario Party 2) (Game) Luigi (Mario Party 2) (Game) M Mangle (Five Nights at Freddy's 2) (Game) Mannequin (Mistake Mod) (Game/Mod) Man Spider (Paranoia) (Game/Mod) Marcus (Underhell) (Game/Mod) MeeM (Team Fortress 2) (Game) Merasmus (Team Fortress) (Game) Moarg (World of Warcraft) (Game) Mobile Task Force (MTF) (SCP: Containment Breach) (Game) Monkey Man (Killing Floor: Summer Sideshow) (DLC) Monoculus (Team Fortress 2) (Game) Mutant (Paranoia 2) (Game) N Novaraptor (Primal Carnage) (Game) Nutpounder (Killing Floor: Twisted Christmas) (DLC) O Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas) (Film) Osama Bin Laden (9/11) (History) P Paganini (Demon Violinist) (Abyss Odyssey) Panzer Soldat (Call of Duty: Black Ops II) (Game) Paranoia (Original) (Glubbable) Patients (Outlast) (Game) Patriarch (Killing Floor) (Game) Patriarch (Killing Floor 2) (Game) Phasmo (Original) (Glubabble) Pinwheel (Killing Floor: Toy Masters) (DLC) Pitdrone (Half-Life: Opposing Forces) (DLC) Prisoner Head (Silent Hill: Downpour) (Game) Psycho (Borderlands) (Game) Pyramid Head (Silent Hill 2) (Game) Q Quadralex (SIN) (Game/Mod) R Red Felfire (World of Warcraft) (Game) Remnant (Amnesia: The Great Work) (Addon) Revenant (Doom 3) (Game) Richard Trager (Outlast) (Game) S Sabaoth (Doom 3) (Game) Santabloat (Killing Floor: Twisted Christmas) (DLC) Sawblade (Team Fortress 2) (Game) Sawcrazy (Cry of Fear) (Game/Mod) Sawrunner (Cry of Fear) (Game/Mod) Sawyer (Doom 3) (Game) Scarecrow (Batman Arkham: Asylum) (Game) Scientist Mutant (Mistake Mod) (Game/Mod) SCP-173 (The Sculpture) (SCP: Containment Breach) (Game) SCP-049 (The Plague Doctor) (SCP: Containment Breach (Game) Scrake (Killing Floor 2) (Game) Servant Brute (Amnesia: The Dark Descent) (Game) Servant Grunt (Amnesia: The Dark Descent) (Game) Shadow Miku (Vocaloid) (Video) Sha of Fear (World of Warcraft) (Game) Shiver (Killing Floor: Community) (Addon) Shock Trooper (Half-Life: Opposing Force) (DLC) Shrek (Shrek) (Film) Skeleton King (Team Fortress 2) (Game) Slender Man (Slender: The Arrival) (Urban Legends) (Game) (Website/Story) Slowerno (Cry of Fear) (Game/Mod) Smoker (Left 4 Dead 2) (Game) Steve (The Patient) (Grey) (Game/Mod) Suicide Blitz Tank (Left 4 Dead 2) (Game) Suitor (Amnesia: Justine) (DLC) T Taller (Cry of Fear) (Game/Mod) Tank (Left 4 Dead) (Game) Terry Akers (SOMA) (Game) The Horror (Original) (Glubbable) The Puppet (Five Nights at Freddy's 2) (Game) The Rake (Creepypasta) (Website/Story) The Sisters (Original) (Glubbable) The Twins (Outlast) (Game) Timorous (Original) (Glubbable) Toy Bonnie (Five Nights at Freddy's 2) (Game) Toy Chica (Five Nights at Freddy's 2) (Game) Toy Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's 2) (Game) Trypophobia (Original) (Glubbable) Tuurngait Infected (Penumbra Black Plague) (Game) U Undead Führer (Hitler) (Urban Legends) (Website/Story) V Ventriloquist (Killing Floor: Toy Masters) (DLC) Villar (Original) (Glubbable) W Walrider (Billy Hope) (Outlast) (Game) Weeper (Amnesia: A Cowards Debt) (Addon) Weeping Angel (Doctor Who) (TV Series) Wheelchair Monster (Afraid of Monsters) (Game/Mod) White Face (Imscared a Pixelated Nightmare) (Game) Witch (Left 4 Dead 2) (Game) X Xenomorph (Alien) (Film) Z Zolyn (TERA) (Game) Zombie Floater (The Assasin) (Grey) (Game/Mod) Zombie Hellhound (Call of Duty: World at War) (Game) Zombine (Half-Life 2: Episode One) (DLC) Category:Slender Fortress